pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Tauři
Taureni jsou přes svůj mohutný vzhled kultivovaným a mírumilovným kočovným národem, který si žije nadále svým thumb|349px|Tauren válečníkpoklidným životem na rozlehlých pláních Kalimdoru. Zde se snaží žít v harmonii s přírodou a naslouchat slovům své bohyně – Matky Země. Sami sebe nazývají Shu’halo. Ačkoli jsou velmi klidné povahy, uctívají jako srdce své kultury obřad zvaný “Velký Lov”, při kterém se mladí taureni a taurenky vydávají do světa, aby si v divočině zasloužili uznání svého lidu. Po tom, co jim Go´el (Thrall) pomohl zbavit se útoků ze strany Kentaurů se nakonec přidali k Hordě. Po bezpočet generací kočovali taureni po rozlehlých pláních Barrens, lovili mocné Kody a modlili se k Matce zemi. Kmeny byly roztoušeny po celé zemi a spojovala je jen jediná věc a to je nenávist ke Kentaurům. Hledaje pomoc proti kořistnickým nájezdníkům se náčelník Cairne Bloodhoof spojil s orky, kteří připluli na Kalimdor. 'Pověst o stvoření' Před dávnými věky dýchla Matka zem do zlatých mlh svítání. Když v jantarových mracích ustalo víření jejího dechu, rozestoupily se a odhalily nekonečná pole prosperující pšenice a ječmene. Byl to základ její práce - velký koš života a naděje. Matka zem pohlédla na nádherné lány a dýchla na ně. Její pravé oko An’she (slunce) dávalo zemi teplo a světlo. Její levé oko Mu’sha (měsíc) uklidňovalo dění na zemi a přinášelo spánek všem stvořením. Takovou moc měl její pohled. Pro každé otočení oblohy otevřela jen jedno ze svých snících očí. Tak proměnila den v noc a dala světu první úsvit. Zatímco její pravé oko sledovalo nový úsvit, jemné dlaně Matky země se rozprostřeli po zlatých pláních. Tam, kde prošel jejich stín se z bohaté půdy začali vynořovat ušlechtilí lidé. Shu’halo děkovali za své stvoření a modlili se ke své milující Matce zemi. 'Významné osobnosti' Cairne bloodhoof Náčelník kmene Bloodhoof (Krvavé kopyto). Tato významná osobnost národa Shu´halo je proslulá svou moudrostí.thumb|Cairne Bloodhoof Mnoho příslušníků národa Shu´halo disponují svou moudrostí, ale o Cairnovi to platí dvojnásob. Jeho věk už také není nízký a tak má i obrovské zkušenosti s bojem i s čímkoliv jiným. Když byl náčelníkem teprve chvíli, začaly útoky kentaurů být mnohem intenzivnější. Cairne proto rozhodl, že se přestěhují ze své dosavadní domoviny v pláních (The Barrens) do horami chráněného Mulgore, kde se budou lépe bránit kentaurským nájezdníkům. Kentauři však jako by to vytušili, zesílili svá vojska v pláních a hlídali jediný průsmyk, kterým se dalo do Mulgore dostat. Naštěstí Cairne potkal Go´ela (Thralla), mladého velitele Orků, který se snažil najít jakéhosi proroka. Řekl mu, že mu pomůže ho najít, když on pomůže porazit kentaury a zabezpečit průchod ostatním taurenům a karavaně. V dnešní době našeho serveru je přibližně Cairne společně s Go´elem momentálně na cestě k velkému prorokovy. Magatha Grimtotem Požehnána šamanskou mocí, když byla pouze mladá dívka, Magatha hledala moc a prestiž téměř celý svůj život. Stala thumb|Magatha Grimtotemse matriarchou klanu Grimtotemů skrze domluvené manželství, které mnozí považují za domluvené jí samou. Momentálně je zasnoubena s náčelníkem kmene Grimtotem. Haamul Runetotem Od dětsví přítel Cairna Bloodhoofa, slouží Hamuul Runetotem jako starší druid Thunder Bluffu. Hamuul se spřátelil sthumb|Haamul Runetotem mocným nočním elfem Malfurionem Stormragem během nedávné invaze Plamené legie. Velký druid naučil Hamuula mnoho tajemství divočiny a požehnal mu dotekem přírody. Od tohoto času se stal Hamuul čestným členem Cenariova kruhu, a je zaznamenán jako první Shu´halo druid za dvacet generací. Hamuul je zapáleným zastáncem Cairna Bloodhoofa a učí cesty druidů své vážené bratry. 'Jak RPit Taurena?' Mnoho hráčů si myslí, že je RP taurena velmi složitou záležitostí. Mohu vám s klidem pouze říci že to není složité. Důležité je si uvědomit, jaké má vaše postava základní vlastnosti. Existují celkem dvě vlastnosti, podle kterých by jste se měli řídit a vedlejší vlastnosti si můžete pro svou postavu určit jakékoliv. Upozornuji! Stejně jako každá rasa i taureni mají své černé ovce. Kdyby se někdo vyjádřil tím způsobem, že všichni taureni jsou mírumilovná a klidná stvoření, tak se dotyčný dopouští hrubé chyby. Pokud se dobře zamyslíte, tak je přeci nesmyslem, aby byl každý příslušník rasy doslova stejný. Pro začátečníky doporučuji spíše RPit taurena jako v uvozovkách "obyčejného". Nyní vám zde uvedu základní vlastnosti podle kterých by jste se měli řídit. *'Moudrost: '''Musíte si uvědomit že tauren není žádné tupé zvíře které se jen tak pro nic za nic naštve. Taureni jsou inteligentní rasa. Především jsou duchovně založení a je nesmyslem, aby byl dotyčný tauren naprostý hlupák. Inteligence se také odráží na jejich slovní zásobě a proto ovládají kromě své mateřské řeči Taur-ahe také jazyk orků a takzvanou "Obecnou řeč". *'Klidná povaha: Taureni jsou známí také svou klidnou povahou. Jen málokdy uvidíte taurena zbytečně naštvaného, jelikož mají především dobrý smysl pro '''spravedlivý hněv. 'Vzhled' Upozornění: Jsou vyjímky. Jsou pokryti hustou, krátkou srstí nejrůznějších barev – obvyklé jsou hnědá, černá a bílá v nejrůznějších odstínech a kombinacích. Vlasy jsou zde hřívou, která bývá v barvě srsti. Poznávacím znamením jsou mohutné rohy a nohy zakončené kopyty a na rukou mají jen tři prsty. 'Taur-ahe' Děkuji = Owachi Ten, to, ta, ti = Alo My, nám = Po Potřebovat = Tawa Nechat = Rah Voda = Kashu Země = Nokee Vzduch = Shne Život = Eche Ohen = Towa Plamen = Anohe Dobře = Awak Špatně = Aki Zoufalství = Pikialo Světlo = Nokee Hrdina = towa Déšt = Mani Tráva = Tanka Strom/Růst = Awak Čest = Porah Sláva = Abalo Síla = Awaihilo Legendární = Haolyakee Rovnováha = Sechalo Stařešina = Ishte Náčelník = Awaihilo Vůdce = Washte Ahoj = Nechi Ahoj (Na rozloučenou) = Ish Ano = Zhi Ne = Wa Čau = Mu Ty = Chi Proč = Kee Kategorie:Rasa Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Historie